Vector Goes Emo
by Ringabel
Summary: Cheer up emo kid !


All alone it was dark and it was heartbreaking inside Vector's freezing sinister mind. He was angry with himself and he didn't know how to stop the feeling. Recently he had a hard breakup with his boyfriend. (You can guess who his boyfriend is!) and was a lot empty inside. He don't know what to complete about this emotion anymore. This emotion was making him feel so sick and he hated himself.

This is Vector, Vector the asshole, Vector the biggest douche, why was he poignant? He sighed and breathed in heavily. He tried taking pills; no weak human item silenced his bodily tears. He was so mad at himself for being sad. Stupid eyes! Why was he crying?

How come his eyes had to weep and treat him like shit? He rubbed his eyes, fuck these eyes. He rubbed and rubbed but they kept on crying! How dare his eyes do this! Weak, weak! He didn't know what to do to make the sad go away. He got off his lazy butt and went to the computer. He typed in "How to stop being sad about a breakup?" he found nothing he was looking for. "How do I make the pain stop?" this Google was not of help.

He searched one more time and found something called cutting. He decided to try it! He was walking to the kitchen and what do he see?! He see his boyfriend or what was his boyfriend, making out with… with… no..! It was Durbe! The man-stealing whore.

His hot chocolate skin boyfriend, it was Alit! Kissing Durbe! He knew they broke up but how dare man whore Durbe steal his boyfriend! Bet he read a book about being a whore and stealing the men. He hated Durbe, he would kill Durbe. He held his knife close, he would not cut his arm off tonight. Vector set his knife down and he ran over to Durbe and slapped him up side the head. "You damn whore." Vector said. Durbe was so concert.

"Vector… I didn't know you were home.." and Vector yell back "This is my house, why the hell did you break into my house to kiss my boyfriend?" and Alit interrupts "I am not your boyfriend." And Vector yelled "You stay out of this boyfriend!" and he grab the knife, he put it to Durbe's throat. He about to go all gay on him. He shred knife at his throat, Durbe bleed and fall on floor. Durbe dead.

Alit was scared, oh no not the Durbe! Not the Durbe! That is when the goddess of heaven and sex descends down from the sky. It was Mizael.

Vector leaned to kiss Alit but his hot chocolate skin boyfriend pushed him away. "No." He hear Alit say. How can he deny him, he love him! How can he do this! "Alit…" he say, no. Alit don't want to look at him. Alit put bag on his head and walk away.

Alit run into street, he get hit by car! "Damn…" Vector say out loud, he grab knife and cut his whole arm off. He want to cut his other one off but he can't. He only have one arm. Damn. "Mizael, please." He say and so Mizael run up and cut his arm off.

Vector die on floor, he vegetable, he carrot now. "I just want you to know this before you die Vector." And Vector look up with sad face and it look like this ":(" and Mizael whisper down on floor real close. "I'm gay." And Vector just nod and die.

Mizael all alone fucks Mizael all alone in box by himself, fucking loser. That's when Gilag come home and makes the spaghetti and see bodies dead on the floor. "Mizael did you rape them?" and Mizael has been saying this for twenty-five years. "I told you before I don't touch corpses." And then Gilag see him touching Durbe. "What are you doing then?"

"Getting some 2nd base." Mizael told him. Gilag sigh and just ram his face into wall. He dead instantly. Mizael was all alone again but then Nasch and Merag come home. "Mizael what did we tell you?" and what the hell Mizael not do this!

Mizael get bored and leave the room, Merag sighed and hugged Nasch, and some incest stuff was going down. Mizael was in his room. He was rubbing against crystal like a cat. Merag and Nasch get bored so they go in Mizael's room. Mizael gets scared and takes a shot gun and shoots Merag and Nasch. Mizael sighed, "You scared me…"

Mizael all alone now… and he doesn't care. Mizael got bored and shoved the crystal down his throat and died.

**(Few days later)**

Tron decided to visit Barian World because the got the best acid in the world and he needed a trip for tripping balls. He looked around and saw all the corpses and it started raining acid. Tron stuck his tongue, free acid! Tron smile "Free acid!" and it went through tongue and he started screaming. IV and V and III had to come and fetch their father. "Father why?" III asked and Tron's tongue was gone.

"Hold on dad we get you new tongue." III walk over to one of the dead bodies and rip their tongue. It was Mizael's tongue the finest tongue in all of Barian World. Mizael was a fine ass goddess and have the ass of an Adonis. If any hoes could see this they booty would drop.

Tron began to speak but suddenly! He had Mizael's voice! "Shit…" III said and everyone screamed. "Mizael's our dad!" and IV smiled and made out with Tron because hot diggity damn did he love him some Mizael. He also loves the Durbe booty to. He bites a piece off of Durbe. "No, no!" III shout as Tron had bit a piece of Durbe's butt off.

Soon the acid rain came again and it melted everyone. Barian World was silent again.

That's when Yuma showed up and saw all the corpses and began to weep and then Kotori came and she saw Ryoga dead and she was gloomy. She cried into Yuma's arms. Yuma went and sat on Ryoga's throne. "I'm the god damn king!" Yuma said and Kotori just cried. "…But Yuma!" and Yuma yelled "NO I'm the god damn king!"

Yuma was the new king of Barian World. Astral was also dead, he died when he came here because Astral just exploded for gods knows why. Yuma was sad but he was king, he also really wanted to get rid of Astral but didn't want be mean! He smiled and kissed Kotori. "My queen" he said and then acid rain came again.

Then they died. Then the true ruler of Barian World came it was Don Thou—just kidding it was Takashi!

Takashi sat on the throne and smiled "My plans worked." And then his sweet queen came and it was Tokunosuke! "Ura ura!" his queen said and they kissed and got married. All alone Takashi and Tokunosuke reined supreme, they were the new Barian Gods.

"…Rest in piece Barians… and Yuma…" Takashi said and Tokunosuke smiled "We will be great queen and king." And then the acid rain came again and they were melted.

They really needed to fix that leaky roof. Barian World…


End file.
